


Jonsa Drabble Collection

by WinterRose527



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, literally no canon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose527/pseuds/WinterRose527
Summary: Day 3: Children





	1. Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

He watched the two beauties traveling arm in arm on the quad, snow swirled around them as they trudged through, their heads bent towards one another in shared secrets.

 

He’d blame it on madness or loyalty later, but for now, his hands were too busy forming the perfect snowball.

 

“Jon, _no_ ,” Robb said as his gaze followed Jon’s to the target. 

 

“Oh very much yes, you are _so_ doing this,” Jon grinned at him. 

 

Without really thinking he lobbed the snowball in the air until it came down on the beautiful blonde head of Myrcella Baratheon, his sister in all but name and the object of his best friend’s desire. 

 

It was Sansa that let out a little yelp, hurriedly trying to brush the snow out of her giggling best friend’s hair. The laughter died when Myrcella saw him, narrowing her eyes playfully.

 

“You are so dead, Jon Snow,” she said, pulling a confused Sansa behind a bench. 

 

“Dream on, Baratheon,” he taunted back, his hands already making up another store of snowballs. 

 

“Come on guys, what are we five?,” Robb asked as though long suffering, which he was. 

 

“Losersayswhat?,” Myrcella asked quickly.

 

“What?,” Robb asked in confusion and all of a sudden a snowball hit him squarely in the face. 

 

He tried not to laugh, but it looked like a pie hitting someone in the face in a cartoon and Jon couldn’t really help it. 

 

He didn’t have much time to enjoy the scene though, because snowballs were being hurled in their direction at an ungodly speed. Sansa always had been the quickest builder, though her aim often left something to be desired. 

 

“You’ll pay for that Baratheon,” Robb promised, as he started running through the sea of snowballs towards his beloved. 

 

Myrcella let out a shriek as she abandoned her holdfast and hurled her body against his, tackling him in the snow. Robb lay no fortifications nor defences and went down willingly amidst a mess of flushed cheeks and giggling, snow down both of their jackets though both of them warm to the core. 

 

“Just remember that I’m the one that fixes your sweaters,” Sansa said, standing up from behind the bench, a small smile on her lips even as he stalked forward. “The one that makes you that tomato soup you like…”

 

“Oh I know, Dove,” Jon said with a grin, “I’ll take it easy on you, don’t worry,” he said as he got to her. 

 

Like Robb, there was only one girl who meant anything to him, the girl who’d always meant everything to him. The beautiful girl in front of him, who had snowflakes resting in her hair like a crown of winter. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were bright. 

 

“You don’t scare me, Jon Snow… I just wanted you to remember all of my wonderful attributes, so that you’ll forgive me for this…,” she said, victory in her voice, as a pile of snow landed on his head.


	2. A Girl with Blue Eyes, Just Like Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Children

It was a snowy night, and the lights in the cabin had been flickering since the sky had turned dark at 3 pm. The evening had been spent amidst good food and too much wine, as fires crackled in the fireplaces throughout the home. 

 

It felt almost like being transported back in time, seeing Sansa by the fire, who looked so much like her mother, with a baby in her arms. How many Starks had he seen being held by Catelyn just like that?

 

“And how is the little Prince?,” Jon asked her. She turned to him and her smile stopped his heart. Her fire was glowing in the firelight and her blue eyes shone with warmth and love. 

 

“Finally at peace,” she said quietly, pulling the blanket tighter around their nephew as Jon eased down next to her. 

 

The little baby was all the best parts of their best friends, at only six months he already had a mass of russet curls and unlike most babies, his green eyes had already announced themselves. 

 

Jon stroked little Ned’s cheek, and the baby shifted, his little hand grasping Jon’s finger. Jon felt that tug all the way down in his belly, and he looked at Sansa. She looked like a Madonna, looking down lovingly at her beloved nephew. 

 

“I want one of these,” Jon confessed. They’d been together for nearly a decade, married for three years, but he’d loved her since she was a little girl with little ringlets falling halfway down her back. 

 

She looked up at him, her blue eyes searching his and he saw tears there. 

 

“You want a baby?,” she asked him. 

 

“Of _course_ I do,” he said, bewildered by her confusion. They never really talked about it, but Sansa was put on this earth to be a mother, and he couldn’t wait to see a baby of their own in her arms like that. “I’ve wanted a baby for so long.”

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise you were telling him tonight!,” a shocked voice said as his sister-in-law Myrcella came in the room. 

 

“Tell me what?,” Jon asked stupidly. The two women, best friends since they were no older than little Ned, shared a look between them. 

 

“Sansa I know you aren’t drinking because you are on that cleanse or whatever, but are you sure you don’t want a hot toddy?,” Robb asked as he followed his wife into the room. 

 

“Sansaareyou…,” he started then forced himself to breathe normally. “Sansa…are you pregnant?”

 

Robb nearly spit out his Hot Toddy  and he and Myrcella stood there, waiting just like he was. 

 

“I am…we are… you’re going to be a Daddy Jon Snow,” she said letting out a tear filled laugh. 

 

Little Ned let out a contented gurgle and they all let out a little laugh. No doubt they were thinking of how close these cousins would be, how they would grow together as children, another generation full of loyalty and love. 

 


	3. As if you don't want it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For T, who gave me the prompt.
> 
> Part of the same universe, but earlier than the previous chapter.

_As if you don’t want it._

 

The flourescent lights flickered, lending everyone a sickly pallor, even those who were only visiting. 

 

They were all there, her younger siblings, her parents, all of them waiting in subdued silence, even little Rickon. He was only six but he knew that something dreadful had happened to someone he loved, and that was enough to temper his usual wildness. 

 

She paced like a caged animal, unable to meet anyone’s gaze, unable to stop moving for a moment for fear that she would collapse. 

 

“Where is he?,” a terrified voice asked as she came barging through the doors. 

 

Myrcella was dressed ridiculously in her pajamas, but the Starks all let out a sigh of relief when they saw her.

 

“Ma’am, it’s family only,” an ill-advised orderly said. 

 

“She is family,” Sansa piped up, the first time she’d spoken since everyone had arrived. 

 

Myrcella turned with a _hmmph_ at the orderly and Sansa nearly smiled. 

 

“Dovey are you hurt?,” Myrcella asked, though Robb, who’d just come through the doors was to her in two strides, picking her up off the ground and holding her to him. 

 

Her big brother was enough to break the dam and she let out a guttural wail as he held her. He set her down and soon she was in both of their arms. Her father called them the pack of wolves and she felt it now, as they howled together. 

 

“Miss Stark?,” the doctor said as he came out of the room. “He’s stable now…he…he’s lost a lot of blood and, well he’s quite out of it, but he’s going to be just fine. He’s asking for you I believe…”

 

_As if you don’t want it._

 

“No uh…I can’t…Dad…Robb… you should -,” Sansa started, unable to meet their gazes. 

 

“Come on, Dovey…he’s asking for you, not them,” Myrcella said, holding her hand. “I’ll go with you, if you want. It’s you and me, we can do anything right?”

 

“Anything,” Sansa said with a nod. 

 

They walked in slowly, and there he was. The strongest boy she knew was laid out on a hospital bed with tubes running in and out of him. _As if you don’t want it._ She turned to walk away but Myrcella stood in front of her, blocking her path. _Go on_ , that look said. 

 

She walked slowly to the bed, and felt tears refill her eyes when they met his. He looked at her solemnly. She was waiting for him to yell at her, to tell her she was foolish, to blame her for everything bad that had ever happened to him. It had been her, after all, who he was defending when the knife found his stomach. _As if you don’t want it_ , Ramsay had said as he’d reached for his belt buckle. 

 

His voice was hoarse but clear when he finally spoke. 

 

“For our second date, can we maybe just watch a movie?” 


	4. Steal Me

The night had given way to dawn, it was obvious from the purplish tinge in his room as he woke with a hand covering his mouth. 

 

Fear would have racked him, had he not smelled her familiar rose shampoo.

 

“Smamuh?,” he asked. 

 

“As I’m formally known,” she whispered huskily in his ear and he felt himself harden. It wasn’t difficult, she was in fact straddling him and they’d only been dating six months. 

 

“What are you doing here? Your dad…no Robb… would _kill_ me if he found you here,” Jon says, though his hands find her thighs, which doesn’t really help his message. 

 

“That’s why we are leaving, you’re stealing me away…,” she said and there was excitement in her voice. _So this is what you’ve been planning._

 

“Excuse me, but I’m pretty sure you’re the one sneaking into my room…,” he challenged her. 

 

“Yes, but _you_ are driving the getaway car,” she said, waggling the keys to Robb’s pick-up truck in front of him. 

 

_Now Robb is really going to kill me._

 

He made to hesitate but she was too smart for him, grinning down at him with that look that could make him do _anything_. 

 

“You are a pest,” he said as he picked her up and shifted, flopping her down on the bed to her delighted squeal. It took everything in him to get off the bed then, to not cover her body with his own and pull noises just like that from her. 

 

However, they’d only been dating six months and while they had succumbed to sessions of what could only be called _very heavy petting_ they hadn’t gone further than that and her, in her short white shorts and tank top was all together too enticing. 

 

“ _You_ love me anyway,” she said as he pulled on a shirt. 

 

He kept his back to her, they hadn’t exactly said that either and he knew she’d be dying of embarrassment. He did love her though, he always had, long before that snowy afternoon that she’d kissed him for the first time, and he wouldn’t have her being embarrassed for thinking it. 

 

“That’s right,” he said, turning to her as he pulled a sweatshirt out of her drawer and handed it to her. She always forgot and always got cold, and he knew he wouldn’t want to bring her back once they left. 

 

She grinned at him, pulling it on and hopping off the bed. It went past the hem of her shorts and she sauntered out, waggling the keys at him as she did. 

 

In the end, it didn’t really matter who had stolen who that day. They both received a serious lecture from Robb, though it didn’t help his case when he was caught stealing a giggling Myrcella the very next night.


	5. One Job

“Okay, what’s the plan?,” Robb asked, intensity in his blue gaze. 

 

“My thought is we run over there, grab her, and get her out of here before anyone notices…,” Jon said, then considered, looking around at the crowd amassed. “On second thought, you pose a distraction, I’ll grab her, and Myrcella can drive the getaway car.”

 

“Uhhhh no she can’t,” Myrcella said with a dopey grin on her face. 

 

“Myrcella, you had _one_ job,” Robb said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, “One.” 

 

Jon fought the urge to smile, biting the inside of his cheek. Robb looked so long suffering and Myrcella looked completely unapologetic. 

 

“What I don’t understand is why we are looking for a _solution_ ,” Myrcella said, poking her finger into Robb’s chest and then Jon’s. _Ow_. “ _That_ doesn’t need a solution… _that_ needs an audience,” she said, pointing towards the pool area. 

 

They were at Theon Greyjoy’s end of year party. The parties were usually pretty wild, but tonight was on a different level. Or, to put it more accurately, _Sansa_ was on a different level. None of them were quite sure what had happened to her, but whatever it was had Sansa all turned around. And then she’d had three spiked lemonades and had decided that the party needed karaoke. 

 

 _“Wildliiiing dunnunun you make myyyy heart sing….you make everythiiing guuuhrooovy,”_ they heard her singing much to the hoots and hollers of their fellow classmates. 

 

Myrcella giggled and took both their hands, pulling them out and through the throngs of people. 

 

“OWWW _OWWWW_ THAT’S MY WIFE!,” Myrcella shouted as they got to the front of the crowd. 

 

Sansa blew her a kiss and then her blue eyes, bright and alight with fire found his. 

 

“Jon Snow I think I looove you, but I wanna know for sure…” she cooed much to the delight of the crowd. 

 

She was drunk off her heels but happy and beautiful and so _alive_ that he was mesmerised. She ended her song to calls for an encore, but she declined, sauntering over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. He caught her easily and took in the smell of her rose shampoo, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

 

“You know its Wild Thing, right? Not Wildling?,” he asked her. 

 

“But uhhh I think I love ya,” she said with a dopey grin before pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

He kissed her back just as the opening beats of “Ain’t No Mountain High Enough” came on. 

 

He chuckled, turning Sansa and holding her so that her back was to them as they watched Myrcella and Robb in a very unbalanced duet (Myrcella, like Sansa, had the voice of an angel whereas Robb had been banned from singing in the shower). 

 

“Don’t laugh, baby, we’re up next,” Sansa said. 


	6. Girl's Night Gone Wrong

“Myrcella, _don’t_ ,” Sansa pleaded with her best friend.

 

“Hi… you need to come get us. Now,” was all she said, and it was enough to galvanize the person on the other end. In fact, she could have simply said _Come_ and they would have without a fight, without question. 

 

Once Myrcella put the phone back in her bag, she turned to Sansa and started trying to remove the evidence, removing the smudged eyeliner from underneath her eyes.

 

It didn’t take long to see the familiar grey SUV pulling down the long drive, almost as though they hadn’t really been that far away, as though they were waiting for the call. _Which is probably true_.

 

“Well, well, well,” the smug voice of her brother Robb came as he got out of the driver’s seat, “I guess _Girl’s Night_ isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

 

“Yeah it’s almost like you two actually do _need_ us or something,” Jon Snow said, equally smug. It didn’t work quite as well coming from him. 

 

“Puhlease,” Myrcella said breezily, “We had a _fabulous_ time. We were just worried about you two.”

 

“Is that why there are tear stains on your cheeks?,” Robb asked her, cupping her face in his hands. 

 

“Those are _laughing tears_ ,” Sansa lied.

 

“Oh Dove…just admit it,” Jon said as he pulled her to him, “You. Need. _Us._ ”

 

It had all started when Myrcella had claimed that Jon was helpless without Sansa, after watching Sansa navigate them around the city. That had turned into Jon pointing out that Myrcella relied on Robb as a chauffeur because she hated (re: was terrible at) driving. This had prompted Sansa to suggest that Robb was incapable of making decisions without running them by Myrcella first. Robb had valiantly fought conferring with Myrcella before noting that Sansa always needed Jon to read her papers before turning them in. It had descended into chaos, and the girls had suggested an evening apart to rid them all of their crutches.

 

Her and Myrcella’s gaze met and it was Myrcella that finally huffed. “ _Fine_ , Girl’s Night was a bit of a bust…but only because we watched the _saddest_ movie. We figured if we hung out with you two it would be like…a palette cleanse… _likewatchingBeevus &Buttheadorsomething_,” she added under her breath. 

 

It was Jon who broke down in laughter first, while Robb grinned and kissed her, which he’d clearly been wanting to do since getting out of the car. 

 

“Alright, miladies,” Robb said, “Where to? Anything in our power is _yours_.”

 

Myrcella pretended to swoon, “Our knights in John Varvatos.”

 

Jon tucked Sansa under his arm, pulling her close. 

 

“Thank _god_ you guys called,” he whispered. “We were _so_ bored.”

 

Sansa smiled. Their knights had saved them more than once, from greater foes than sad movies, but in the end, they always got to save them right back. 

 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m here now,” she cooed.


End file.
